Space jail
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Sentence prompt:"I can't believe I'm sitting in space jail with you of all people"


_**This one is so ridiculous, hope you like it.**_

"We are here sweetie, have a nice day" Amelia watched as Zola got out of the car through the door Owen opened, she hugged him and now kissed Amelia.

"Sophia is here already, bye Amy, bye Owen" Zola ran to Sophia who was saying goodbye to her mothers and together the two girls got inside the school building.

Callie and Arizona saw the couple and waved them, it was their everyday routine.

The doctors didn't saw the little group of children looking at them and pointing out.

In the afternoon one of the kids in the girls' class was celebrating his birthday, Arizona and Amelia took the girls to the space theme party.

"Oh god, it is going to be so boring" Amelia looked at Sophia and Zola who were dressing up as astronaut and an alien "they look cute but still I want to go".

"Well you have to stay, if I have to be here you have to be here" Arizona stopped one of the weird dresses waiters and took two suspiciously looking blue drinks "cheers".

"Oh, that taste awful" Amelia said after one sip, she was watching the girls playing "do you know all those kids?"

"Most" Arizona answered looking in the same direction as Amelia she asked "why?"

'This boys talking with them, they don't look so nice" Amelia was sitting on the edge of her sit ready to jump and protect her niece if needed.

"This is Colin and Paul, twins" Arizona tried to remember any encounters with that boys and their parents but it didn't happen much "they are not very close to Sophia".

The women kept watching the kids until the boy told something that upset Sophia and she run towards Arizona, Zola stayed a second longer to say something to the boy and the run after her crying friend.

"Honey what happened?" Arizona hugged her sobbing daughter.

Sophia tried to say something but her crying made it impossible to understand her.

Amelia took Zola's hand "what did they do?"

"Colin and Paul are being mean" Zola said, looking very serious even with costume and the green make up.

"It is fine, tell me what they just said" Amelia pulled Zola on her lap and, kissed her cheek gently and fixed her hair out of her eyes.

"They laughed about Sophia having two mommies and at school they said…" Zola didn't finish, she was looking on floor trying not to cry.

"They said that Zola's mom don't like her because her aunt and uncle take her to school almost everyday" Sophia finally managed talking.

"They did what?" Arizona was shocked.

"You know girls, you should go and enjoy the party, and we will take care of it" Amelia stood up encouraging the girls to play.

The two women walked to the place where the boys were playing and looked intimidating, well as intimidating as they could.

"Hello Colin and Paul" Arizona said to the boys.

"Hello" the boy sitting closer looked a little scared as he was looking at Arizona with his big blue eyes.

"Hello" his brother reputed.

"Why are you bothering the girls?" Amelia asked.

"We are not" they denied together.

"Oh yes you do" Arizona's voice was a little loud this time.

The parents of the kids heard the noise and came to see what is going on.

"Excuse me why are you yelling my kids?" the woman asked, her voice calm and her face was very kind.

"Your kids are bulling our girls" Arizona said.

"Is that true?" the man asked looking at his sons.

"They are being mean" one of the boys said.

"Why your girls are mean to my boys?" the woman asked, her voice getting louder.

Before Arizona or Amelia could answer the manager of the place asked everyone to be quiet and the adults agreed.

"What did they say? I don't believe that" Amelia wasn't convinced at all.

"Zola said I am ordinary because there is someone looking just like me and she is extraordinary" the boy said.

"And Sophia said that her moms are the smartest because they are surgeons and our mom is less smart" his brother said.

"I did not" Sophia said as she and Zola came closer to the group.

"Yes you did" the boy said in return and the four kids started arguing about who started.

"Stop with that noise" the manager yelled at the kids.

"Shut up" Amelia and Arizona yelled in return.

"I can't believe I'm sitting in space jail with you of all people" Amelia said and lean on the wall.

"Oh, how you thought it will be with?" Arizona was looking at Mars and Venus, the plants hanging in front of her.

"One of my sisters" Amelia said and then added "after we killed the rest of our sisters and Derek and got caught".

"Ha, never would guess" Arizona saw the familiar faces coming and stood up.

"So how did you end up in…" Callie couldn't find the right words.

"Space jail?" Owen offered, reading what is written on the walls.

"Oh that is because our girls are loves fighting with two boys" Amelia said "are you planning to take us out of her?"

"Of course" Callie and Owen laughed.

 _Ten years later_

"Zola, come on. Sophia is ready already" Meredith called her oldest daughter.

"You know how she is" Sophia fixed her blue dress in the mirror.

"Leave it, you look amazing" Callie said and Arizona took another picture.

"You look awful, don't believe her" Bailey said as he was walking by.

"Shut up" Zola finally got down the stairs, watching not tear her yellow dress with her high heels.

"Almost as awful as her" Bailey run away before any of the girls managed to catch him.

They heard the knock on the door and Callie said "here are you prom dates".

"Hello Colin and Paul" Arizona said to the boys as she opened the door.

 _ **I love Sophia and Zola's friendship so much.**_

 _ **Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**_


End file.
